Home From Work
by T'Liana
Summary: "Gaara, what's-" She heard a zip, his hand gripped the inside of her thigh, and… what happens next? GaaNaruko. Rated M for a reason.


Just a little ditty that hit me earlier today. Gaara and Naruko are together, and Gaara goes into work while Naruko has the day off. He gets home from work and things... heat up.

o.O.o

 **Home From Work**

Naruko had a day off work. She slept through her boyfriend Gaara waking and leaving for his work, and woke up at 9am. She stretched leisurely and pulled on a t-shirt.

Having worked the last five days, there was quite a bit of housework she'd neglected. She spent the day cleaning the kitchen, doing the laundry and just cleaning in general. She wanted the apartment clean when Gaara came back. He had a difficult job as a city planner, dealing with all kinds of bureaucracy, and was always under immense pressure. Her job, in contrast, was a breeze. Naruko was a receptionist at a fertility clinic and the worst she had to deal with was the occasional crazy person.

It was getting close to five. Naruko peeled off her t-shirt and shorts, now damp with sweat, and threw them in the washing basket. She showered quickly and pulled on a cute little pink nightdress. She walked around the apartment loving the feel of the breeze between her legs. Home was the only time she went commando, as not wearing underwear lessened the chance of infection down there.

Feeling slightly lethargic after a day of pottering around, Naruko ran her finger along the spines of books in the shelf. She selected one, pulled it out, and settled on the couch to read.

It was a nice couch, a white suede double-seater. She remembered going with Gaara to choose the couch, and although it was expensive, he was adamant about this one. It had taken a month to pay off, but goddamn it was a comfortable couch.

Just after five, someone knocked on the door. Naruko looked up from her book, a little annoyed. If it was her idiot brother again…

She stood and crossed the room to the door, glancing out the peephole. Gaara? Did he forget his key?

She opened the door and smiled.

"Hey baby, did you forget your-"

His lips were on hers. Her eyes widened in surprise and she gripped his shoulders. Gaara grabbed her hips and pushed her backwards. When he was in the apartment, he kicked the door shut behind him and spun Naruko around, pushing her up against the wall. She held up her hands to stop herself from hitting the wall too hard and squeaked in surprise. She tried to look over her shoulder at Gaara, but he pushed her chin back towards the wall.

"Gaara, what's-" She heard a zip, his hand gripped the inside of her thigh, and he entered her from behind in a single motion.

They cried out in unison. He buried himself deep inside her, moaning at the sensation, and she emitted a high-pitch cry at the unexpected intrusion. He gripped her hips and started thrusting against her. Her hips hit the wall with each thrust and she lifted her right leg to allow him better access.

"God, Naruko…" Gaara moaned and fastened his lips on her neck. She gasped and, much to her embarrassment, let out a cry like that of a porn-star.

Gaara fastened his arms around her middle and lifted her off her feet, then walked three steps back until they were level with the couch. He set her down and bent her over the arm of the couch, all while still inside her.

He pounded harder and faster, the sounds escaping his throat animalistic. Her hips bucked against his and she threw her head back when his hand gripped the back of her neck.

"Whose are you?" he growled.

"I'm yours, god I'm yours!" She yelled as he changed his angle slightly, proceeding to hit her g-spot. "There, Gaara! Right there!" She screamed as he gave her everything he had, one hand on the back of her neck and the other gripping her hip so tight that it hurt.

"Baby, I'm coming, I'm coming-ungh!" He slammed into her one final time and she felt him vibrate inside her. He moaned as he emptied himself inside her, then gave two more lazy thrusts and pulled out. Naruko stayed there while he grabbed a couple tissues and brought them over. She held them between her legs as some of his seed trickled out. She brushed her long blonde hair from her eyes and turned to face her boyfriend. Gaara zipped his pants back up and groaned.

"What was that?" she asked. He looked at her, a little alarmed.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No! It's just, you've never done anything like that before." In the entirety of their three-year relationship, he'd never attacked her right off the bat. He usually waited until they were lying on the couch, or comfortable in bed.

"Oh." He shrugged and blushed a little bit. "I had a rough day at work and forgot my keys and was feeling pretty shitty… but then you opened the door in that dress." He gripped her butt and pulled her hips flush against his. "I knew you weren't wearing underwear and I just… goddamn woman, I wanted you." He kissed her hard, his tongue tracing her lips, and she moaned. She dropped the tissues and dragged him around the side of the couch, pushing him into the suede. He fell into the couch, growling as she sat on top of him and kissed him back just as hard.

"When'll you be ready for round two?" she panted against his lips. Gaara's hand slipped between them and he ran a finger between her folds. A breathy moan escaped her lips and he grinned wolfishly.

"How about right now?"

o.O.o

 _Owari_


End file.
